Inkblot Switch
by JRedd7272
Summary: Redd always likes living his normal life, and his Agent life. But with Switch on the loose at any time that he wants, not everything can go well for the red Inkling. Switch tries to drag him down, but who will help Redd in such troublesome times? (Rated T for SOME disturbing moments)
1. The Corruption

**Kay guys. Here is my next story that I have released. This story is gonna be based on a fan-made Splatoon illness called "Inkblot Disease".**

**If you don't know what Inkblot Disease is, I'll give a brief description of it. The first stage starts when the tips of an Inkling/Octoling's fingers and tentacles turn black. Their eyes fade as well. The next stage is when their ink completely turns black, and their body actually looks like their melting, similar to the Amalgamates in Undertale.**

**The terminal stage, the worst of all, is when the Inkling/Octoling turns into a liquified monster, and no longer remembers anything. One of their factors is to touch someone, and fuse with them.**

**Guess what. THAT symptom ain't happening. And, there is no cure for the terminal stage as well. Well, guess WHAT? I'm going to give it one, and it is going to be VERY cliche.**

**With all my talking done, time to start the first part of this story, since it is a two-shot.**

* * *

***scene: Wahoo World***

The sun was shining down on this wonderful amusement park. While many of the citizens here come for wonderful times, this stage is also used for battles.

A bunch of red ink is splattered in a straight path. A splash inside the ink can be sliding around that specific path. Soon, the splash turns out to be an Inkling inside. And that Inkling is none other than Redd.

There was no one else here. Or, so he THOUGHT. In this match, he was playing a little game of hide and seek with some of his friends. And these friends that were in Redd's match was Sonic and Joel.

David couldn't make it due to how busy he seemed to be. But he could spectate if he did make it.

"Now, where could those two be..." Redd thought.

He slowly walked around, being careful not to make too much noise for startling the hiders. Redd is the seeker, and as much as he wasn't experienced with this little minigame, he knew some common sense stuff that he knows by now.

Redd's special activated, and brought out his Suction Bomb Launcher (since he is using his Neo Splash-o-matic). The lobbed the bombs all around the area in in front of him, from the front and behind, to areas left and right.

As the bombs ended, he could've sworn he saw someone slowly come out before retreating back again.

"Aha!" Redd exclaimed. He ran over to the last spot that he saw recently. Redd inked around it, and Joel came out. He tried to retaliate with his Dualie Squelchers, but Redd got the upper hand.

Redd did get damaged a lot, however. But it wasn't enough for him to get splatted.

"One down, one to go. Now to look for Sonic." Redd thought. He wandered around the place some more, trying to find obvious hiding spots. It didn't work out well. Redd couldn't find Sonic just yet.

Redd then checked out the bars near the middle of the arena.

As he inked the ground under those bars, Sonic jumped out and tried to attack Redd. But it was too late. Redd had already splatted Sonic in the blink of an eye. The Neo Splash was great for close combat.

After the two splats were done, Redd ran up to the middle of the battlegrounds. Eventually, Sonic and Joel made it there as well.

"Wow, Redd. For someone unexperienced in hide and seek, you played well as a seeker." Joel complimented.

"Eh heh, I try my best, Joel." Redd said bashfully.

"Dude, you got potential in you. You can't doubt it." Joel reminded.

"Yeah, Redd! You're already great in Turf Wars. So it's obvious that you're very amazing at this kind of stuff!" Sonic laughed.

"Thanks, Sonic. And you as well, Joel." Redd said with a wide smile.

"No problem," Joel replied, "So now that we are done with hide and seek, anything else that we would wanna do? Any ideas, guys?"

"Well, not really. I was just planning to go back home and watch TV." Sonic responded.

"Nothing for the Squid Bits, Redd?" Joel asked the red Inkling.

"The next performance doesn't start until late next Saturday." Redd answered.

"You guys like doing your own things a lot, don't you?" Joel teased, showing a smirk.

"When Sonic and I aren't in Octo Canyon, we always like to laze around and do anything we wanna do." Redd explained.

"I mean, Joel, you are a great friend. No wonder Redd likes hanging out with you!" Sonic compliments Redd's orange friend.

"Yeah, our skills to immediately become friends all starts with our interests. From there, it only grows." Joel stated.

"Absolutely!" Redd chuckled.

"Well, Redd, I'm going to go back home. If ya wanna do more stuff together, just gimme a call!" Sonic said with a wide smile. Then he jogs away, still being the happy squid that he is.

Redd and Joel looked at each other for a few moments.

"S+ squid. Lucky you, my friend," Joel said, "Stuck in A, but I am getting there. It'll be a while before I can catch up with you. Not even David is close at the moment."

"If we ever meet in Clam Blitz, so be it. I will be there if I want to do it." Redd responded as he crossed his arms, smiling.

"In fact, I am gonna practice now. Expect me to meet you at S+ one day." Joel teased.

"Sure thing, buddy. Whenever the time comes." Redd replies, nodding his head.

"I'm heading back. Catch ya later, dude." Joel said with a small wave. Then he walks away, his ponytail swinging around thanks to the small breeze.

Once Joel was gone, Redd sat down at the center of the circular area.

_"Mia is gonna be busy soon with a little Octarian sneak-in," _Redd thought, _"I would help her out, but I assume she would want to be on a mission alone for once. She needs it. Cuz she is a powerful squid, after all."_

Redd sighed happily as he lays down on his back, setting his Neo Splash to the side. He doesn't need ONLY the comfort of his own home to laze by and just become at ease.

He can do it at the places that he enjoys as well.

...

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. But...

there was no rain. No thunder. No lightning.

"Oh gosh. Is it gonna rain? If so, I should get going." Redd said to himself. He stood up and grabbed his weapon. He walked a few steps, ready to leave Wahoo World.

"I am afraid that you misunderstand, Redd Ikainkupawa." A deep voice said. Redd stood there and shuddered upon hearing his last name. No one has ever called Redd by last name in a long time.

Not even Mia.

A huge, red dot appears above where Redd was standing at. Then the logo appears. Redd gasped at who it was.

It was Switch.

"Switch?! Were you sneaky enough to look into my personal life!" Redd snapped.

"Redd, I've known you for a long time actually. I am a GOD, so I have that knowledge." Switch explained.

"You better have a good reason for why you're here." Redd demanded, glaring at the god.

"Good reason? You know that I do this in many, MANY other dimensions. Yours is one of them." Switch said.

"I find that hard to believe." Redd groaned.

"The Hyrule incident? You don't wanna go back there?" Switch questioned.

"No. The tests are done. We did your lazy chore." Redd exclaimed.

"It wasn't a chore, it was a mission. A mission that an AGENT must fulfill." Switch answered.

"If anything, Callie and Marie were there to help me. We worked as a team." Redd reminded.

"Says the person who plays a team-based sport for a living." Switch mocked.

"Geez, you are just as cold-hearted as Jenny..." Redd sighed.

"I'm more than that, Ikainkupawa." Switch said.

"Why are you mentioning me by my last name?" Redd asked.

"Why not?" Switch replied.

"You have no reason to speak to a squid like me." Redd retorted back.

"Dude," Switch snapped, "You go through your life positive all the time. Is there a secret hidden that you're always nice to people? Oh, wait. You were DEPRESSED when trying to make a new friend."

Redd growled upon hearing Switch mention that moment.

"I find it hilarious," Switch chuckled, "Hilarious that an Inkling like _you _decides to look back on a memory that happened FIVE years ago. And for what? The loss of your mom and dad? I've seen bet-"

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF THEM!" Redd screamed as he pointed his Neo Splash-o-matic.

"Eh heh heh... do you expect to hit me with THAT puny contraption?" Switch teased.

"No," Redd said quickly, "I expect YOU to leave as soon as possible. I don't need people like you to mention my past memories! Mia, Sonic and Marie are the ONLY people I can trust when talking about it!"

"Just them three? You don't even wanna admit it to Callie? Aaliyah? Even your own BEST friends, Joel and David? I am merely disappointed." Switch groaned.

"You can be all you want. I'm leaving, cause I have better stuff to do than talk to an immortal being like you." Redd groaned. He puts his Neo Splash down, and starts walking away from the mysterious god.

Switch spun around and glows VERY bright when seeing Redd leave.

"KOKO DE YATTA TO OMOU?" Switch bellowed. Suddenly, an invisible force hits Redd from behind, knocking him forward. Redd didn't know what it was. It was invisible, but Switch knew exactly what it was.

Redd stood up and brushes the dust off of him, before looking at Switch angrily, gritting his teeth.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Redd snapped.

"It was a little friendship tap, Redd. Take it easy." Switch sighed.

"I still find that hard to believe." Redd said bluntly.

"Do you find your own life hard to believe?" Switch teased. Redd then kneeled on one knee, as if he felt some pain inside of him.

Redd looked at his hands. His fingertips were turning black.

"Gah!" He yelped. In the front view, Redd's tentacles were slowly turning black, starting at the tips, and his eye color was fading into transparency.

"How does it feel, Ikainkupawa? To be the one on the end of a punishment?" Switch mocked, his voice getting more ferocious as he spoke.

"W-What did you do to me?" Redd exclaimed.

"It's a little black takeover for your body," Switch replied, "And little do you know, it is just getting started. You won't expect anyone to help you there."

"I won't allow it! Give me the cure! NOW!" Redd commanded.

"What do you think I am, a doctor? I did this to mock you, and you just beg for your life. That's what you're doing." Switch groaned. Redd then fell down, laying on his belly. He tried to get up, but is only standing on his legs.

His body looked like it was melting. His eyes turned a grayish black tint, and his ink color is now black. His pupils were also distorted. His legs were no longer humanoid, and are now a large, black, gooey mess. Same with his hands.

Redd groaned loudly, and grabbed his head with his black, gooey hands. He then started gagging, and vomits black ink before looking like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"You shouldn't have messed with a god, Ikainkupawa," Switch said, "And you're you're suffering the consequences. Good luck at terminal stage. Cause no one is gonna help you when that comes in."

"Make... me normal... *cough*... NOW..." Redd was still not letting his guard down, but all this black ink was slowly starting to take over his body.

"You decided to have the last laugh earlier. Now the tables have turned. Ain't THAT lovely?" Switch exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"You... squidiot..." Redd mumbled.

"Anywho, my conversation here is done. There's no honor in talking to a soon-to-be melted squid," Switch sighed, "But before I go, I do have to say I love how you were able to keep this conversation with me for a while.

Redd coughed violently. The ink was preventing him from even TRYING to talk.

"Good luck, Redd. You're gonna need it." Switch said. Then he disappears, along with the sky turning normal.

Redd opened his mouth wide open, surprised to see him leave.

"NO, I'm NOT done with you!" Redd yelled, "Make me normal right NOW! MAKE ME-"

The black ink was now getting closer to his insides. It made Redd yelp in pain, as this was too much for him.

Redd kept his hands on his head and screamed loudly. No one was here, so no one heeded his calls.

While turning away from the scene, Redd's scream only seemed to get louder. But soon, that scream...

turned into a demonic screech, not in his own voice anymore. Switch saw the whole thing through the clear sky, and only said one word:

_"Modorimasu."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Kay, the first part of this two-shot is done. Let's hope someone can help Redd in this dire situation. :/**

**See you next time, everyone! Stay Fresh! :)**


	2. The Corruption's End

**Now, I'm gonna go ahead and get this story over with, simply because my keyboard is always acting up, and I am going to break it at times.**

**The last part is a joke. I'm too calm and noticeable to ever do that.**

**Anyway, here is the well-awaited anticipated chapter that you guys are waiting for. Next short story that I'm working on is gonna be REAL good. And you will find out why. But for now, come in and enjoy this story!**

* * *

There was a respawn pad on an area of a small Octarian hideout. An Inkling landed on it, and that Inkling was Mia, who was dressed in her Agent gear.

Word has spread that this small hideout is filled with Octolings. _Specifically _Octolings. So Mia knew that this was gonna be a rough match. Her skills against Octolings were her hardest challenges yet.

And still, Jenny proved to her that it's just gonna get stronger.

"Agent 3 to Agents 1 and 2, I arrived at the hideout, safe and sound." Mia said as she touched her headset to communicate with the others.

_"Good work, Agent 3!" _Callie's voice was heard, _"Just be careful here. Only Octolings were spotted, so I know it'll be a toughie for you."_

_"You sure you don't want assistance?" _Marie asked, who apprently was next to Callie on the other side.

"I'll be fine. Redd told me he'll let me do this own my own, and I appreciate him for that. I got this, girls." Mia explained.

_"Good luck, Agent 3." _Callie responded. And with that, Mia inks a straight trail with her Hero Shot, then turns into her squid form and swims along that trail.

Mia soon encounters a door to another room. She tried to turn the knob. But it was locked. She mumbled a swear word under her breath, then inks the walls that were beside that door.

Mia swam up the inked walls in her squid form, and reaches the roof. She turned back into her humanoid form, and looked around. It was a brown tiled floor, with blonde borders along it. And there was no one else here.

Suddenly, she felt as if she heard footsteps. So she quickly ran over to a wall so she can hide.

There were two Octolings walking by. Both wearing the armor and the shades. One was a boy, the other was a girl with short hair. But both of them had red hair, yet their weapons carried the classic fuchsia ink.

"So, why are we here again?" The boy asked.

"We're looking for secrets. For Ms. Takonochi." The girl responded. Mia silently gasped at that, as she knew who they were talking about.

_"What are you up to, Jenny?" _Mia thought.

"We have to find something quick. If we come back with nothing, Jenny is gonna kill us!" The girl cried.

"Even if we cannot find anything good, let's just find something to ease her up. Then we have an item." The male suggested.

"It doesn't work that way, dude," The female sighed, "Jenny is WAY too smart and strong. She'll know if we disobeyed her. She'll hurt us, torture us... or worse."

Both of them shuddered. They didn't really want to talk about Jenny any longer.

"How about Zapfish? We should go for them again. If Jenny had one with her, then we have a perfect defending spot!" The boy Octoling reminded.

"Good idea! Jenny would love that!" The girl giggled at that suggestion. Mia just had enough upon hearing the Zapfish. She held her Hero Shot in her hands tightly, ready to shoot at the two.

_"I wouldn't be so sure." _Mia said in her mind. She grabbed an Autobomb and threw it at the boy. The Autobomb walks over to him, and begins to blow up. But the guy notices the bomb at the last second, then jumps out of the way.

"RUN!" He commanded to his partner. Then he was splatted as Mia shot at him, a puddle of yellow ink getting bigger, and the octopus ghost floating up in the air.

The girl grits her teeth in anger, then points her Octo Shot at Mia.

"Agent alert!" The Octoling girl yelled. She then begins to shoot. Mia does a dodge roll to the side, avoiding the few shots of ink. The Octo female growls, as she knew that Three was a challenge to defeat.

Mia glares at the Octoling, then puts her Hero Shot to the side.

"I'll make it easy for you." Mia teased. She then motioned her hands to taunt the Octoling to come closer to her. The Octoling shouts a battle cry as she runs towards the third Agent.

Mia ducks just in time, and then lands a karate chop right on the Octo girl's neck. She choked a bit upon feeling the hit, which gave Mia a chance. She grabbed her Hero Shot again, and completely splatted the Octoling.

"Heh. And by easy, I mean a bit harder." Mia said with a smirk.

_"Whoa! Agent 3, teach me more about this 'karate'! I want to know how to do that!" _Callie pleaded.

_"Now's not the time, Cal. Mia still has to explore more of the place." _Marie reminded.

"Well, from what I've seen, it seems like Jenny is planning something. I just don't know what." Mia said.

_"If so, you should be more careful. I wouldn't want you risking yourself again just to face that insane Octoling." _Marie scolded.

"We'll find a way to defeat her someday. She just keeps coming back..." Mia groaned.

_"We'll all team up! Jenny wouldn't stand a chance!" _Callie boasted.

"Callie, I like your enthusiasm," Mia said, "But even then, Jenny is still gonna find a way. She kills Octolings, too. She is a monster with a hidden weakness, and we would have to find-"

Mia felt as if she heard something. Something like a low growl.

"I'll call you two back. I'm still not alone." Mia whispered over the headset, then turns it off. She tip-toes around to find out where the noise first came from. At first, there is nothing at any sort.

Then Mia looked down, and found a large black ink puddle.

"How the shell did that get there?" Mia thought. She knew it wouldn't be necessary to leave a giant puddle like this on an Octarian hideout, so she aimed her Hero Shot at the puddle, and shoots it.

Then a screech can be heard as the puddle began to move.

"WHAT THE CARP?!" Mia shrieked. The puddle than grew larger to become an intimidating figure. It was similar to an Inkling boy with his tentacles spiked up. The eyes were white with a black ring, and completely made of black ink. There were small black tentacles coming out beside it.

The monstrosity let out a horrifying screech, loud enough to alert everyone in this room.

"What... what ARE you?" Mia asked. Then the monster lunged at her. Barely, Mia dodges the way. The black figure growls as it glares at the third Agent, and kept on trying to attack her.

Mia tried shooting it, throwing bombs, and much more. And when her special came in, she unleashed her Kraken form, and tried to wrestle with it.

But this creature was over powering her, making sure to not get splatted THAT easily. The creature roars as it pushes Mia off, as soon as her special was done.

Mia looked into the figure's eyes, and this creature did the same thing. Except this thing was thirsty for attacking. After 5 seconds of looking, Mia looked shocked as she realized who this was.

"REDD?" She yelped.

But even shouting his name didn't get the creature to stop. He once again tackles Mia, trapping her in his grasp. Redd then slowly shoots black ink at Mia, but the third Agent slowly dodges all of these hits.

Mia turned to squid form to escape, since she though punching or kicking it would just seep right through Redd (yes, I'm calling the creatures Redd because this is him). Luckily, she got out.

Once she did, she turned back into her humanoid form, then made a run for it. Redd shouts a demonic screech, and then starts chasing her.

* * *

***back at Tentakeel Outpost, inside Cuttlefish Cabin***

"Marie? Is Mia okay? She hasn't called back for a while." Callie asked.

"I'm sure Mia's okay. She did say she was a tough squid to get through it. I believe in her." Marie responded. Just as soon as she said that, she and Callie heard the sound of running.

Callie and Marie step outside the shack, and they saw Mia running towards them, panting as she stopped in place.

"Agent 3! You okay?" Callie asked.

"*pant pant* Yes... I believe so... *pant*" Mia responded.

"What happened out there? You looked like you ran a marathon." Marie demanded answers.

"I encountered a creature that you would not expect." Mia said.

"What creature?!" Callie exclaimed, "An Octarian experiment? A giant machine? A SANITIZED Octarian experiment? A SANITIZED machine?"

"Really, Callie?" Marie groaned.

"No, it wasn't any of those. It's not even Octarian-related." Mia exclaimed.

"What even is it?" Marie asked.

"It's-" Mia started, but she was interrupted when a demonic screech echoed throughout the area. The three turn around to find that the creature has found them.

"Oh my COD! What IS that?!" Callie shrieked.

"I hate to tell you this, but... apparently, that's Redd." Mia admitted.

"THAT'S _REDD?!" _Callie and Marie screamed in unison.

"Yeah! I don't know HOW he got like this, but we have to get him out of this horrifying form!" Mia shouted. Then Redd started to attack them. The girls scream, and start dodging all the attacks.

Redd screeched again as he tries whipping his extremely long, black tentacles at the girls. Marie and Callie dodge, but Mia repels by shooting her yellow ink at it with her gun.

"Mia! How do we make him stop?!" Callie yelled.

"I don't know! I never seen anything like it!" Mia shouted back.

"Focus, you two! We have much more BIGGER threats coming in!" Marie said angrily at them. Speak of the devil, Redd was still attacking them.

He turned into a black puddle, then disappeared, which led all of them confused. Then he approached Mia from behind and attacked her. Mia got knocked forward, but she wasn't out of the game just yet.

Mia started shooting her ink at Redd, but the ink just went inside of him. And it didn't even affect him at all.

"What the CARP?!" Mia shouted. Then Redd roared again as he charges up a large black ink wave. Mia used this opportunity to keep on attacking him, even while lobbing a couple bombs at him.

Callie and Marie tried to join in too, holding their specific weapons to raise the damage. But even with then, it did absolutely nothing.

Redd unleashes the wave at the three, which got them stuck inside it, and taking a lot of damage. They were knocked against the wall, with a lot of black ink around them. It was a rough attack.

They groaned as they slowly sat up, and Redd just growls at the three, unaware why they were still standing.

"Nothing is working! None of our attacks are doing damage on him!" Callie whined.

"I don't know what to do! I tried inking, bombing, and even a KRAKEN wrestle! Not even THAT worked!" Mia groaned. Marie looked at the corrupted Inkling and looked directly at his eyes.

Redd just looks at the three, about to attack any moment. Marie realized what she needed to do.

"I know. Redd is still in there somewhere. I can try to bring him back." She said.

"What?! Marie, no! It's too dangerous!" Callie cried.

"Let me try! It might be the only chance we have!" Marie yelled angrily. Callie stood beside Mia, nervous on what Marie was about to do.

Marie slowly walked up to Redd. He growls and glares at her, threatening to attack her with the tentacles next to her.

"Redd... it's me, Marie," She said quietly, "This damage isn't working out, and it's only making things worse. But it's corruption. And it's messing with your mind. It needs to STOP, Redd."

Redd screeched at her, and raised a dozen more black tentacles at her.

"You're no creature, Agent 4," Marie said with a small smile, "You're a hero. A hero with friends, family, and a successful life. And even when you have a bad day, there is always someone there to help you for these days. That includes me, Callie, and your twin sister, Mia."

Redd growls and grabs Marie with the tentacles. Marie yelped and groaned as she struggled against the grab of those tentacles.

"Marie!" Callie cried. She tried to run over and save her, but Mia held her back.

"Let Marie continue. Don't run up just yet." She whispered to the magenta pop star. Marie slowly opened her eyes as the pain died down just a little bit. She felt how gooey those tentacles felt, and they couldn't stay any longer.

Redd glares at Marie, low growls being heard.

"What I am saying, Redd, is... I was controlled. You are corrupted," Marie said, "Both are two different things, but have their similarities. And just liked you helped me many times... let _me _help _you _for once."

Marie slowly moved her hands, which left Redd flabbergasted. Marie just smiles as her golden eyes lock onto Redd's corrupted white eyes.

"And know why I'm helping you? Not because you helped me... but also because I love you, Agent 4." Marie finished her speech. Then she leans forward and kisses Redd on his lips.

For some reason, Marie didn't slip right through him. No, Redd just took the kiss. He closed his eyes as a low sigh could be heard.

He was slowly coming back.

Redd put Marie down. She had some black ink on her sides, but it didn't bother her too much. Redd just looked at his lime green girlfriend, unsure of what to do.

Then Redd yelped as he started shaking, putt his large, gooey tentacles on his head.

"W-What's happening?!" Callie shouted.

"Everyone, stand back!" Mia commanded. Marie joined back with the group, not sure what was happening right now.

Then Redd let out one last demonic screech before exploding into a flurry of black ink.

The black ink covered the small section of Tentakeel Outpost, all around Cuttlefish Cabin. Black ink was all over the girls. But like before, they didn't seem to mind it.

The girls woke up at the same time, and looked around to see the black mess all around. But then they looked at the front of the cabin.

Redd was lying down on the ink. He wasn't unconscious, but he was panting for breath, as if he was super exhausted.

"Redd!" Marie shouted as she ran over to him. He was no longer corrupted. He was his normal self in his casual attire, just as he always is whenever in the Square.

Redd opened his eyes. They were yellow again.

"M... Marie..?" He muttered.

"Redd! Thank cod you're okay!" Marie yelled.

"Ugh... what happened?" Redd asked as he sits up.

"You were corrupted, Redd. In some black monstrosity." Marie replied.

"O-Oh... yeah, I remember now.." Redd said quietly.

"What caused that, Redd?" Callie questioned.

"I will tell you all some time later. I am too exhausted to talk right now." Redd sighed. Mia slowly walked over to Redd, and kneels down next to him.

"You put up a tough fight when corrupted. I am impressed, yet speechless." Mia said.

"Hey, sis. Sorry if I... hurt you during that fight." Redd apologized.

"It's cool, bro. I suffered much worse than this. Corruption happened to me as well." Mia chuckled.

"Maybe we'll do a 1v1 Turf War sometime. That way, we'll truly prove our strengths." Redd teased as he tiredly smirks.

"I'll need practice. But yes, I will be waiting." Mia replied, smirking while crossing her arms. The Squid Sisters just chuckle at that, but also happy to see a nice little brother and sister chat.

"Now... if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower. To get all this yucky, black ink off of me." Mia said as she stood up. Then she walked over to the grate and slipped under the manhole in squid form.

"And Marie... thanks." Redd said quietly as he looked at his girlfriend.

"That's just what I do. Anything for you, Agent 4." Marie responded. And once again, they kiss on the lips.

"Guys?! Can you not do that here at this time?" Callie whined. That made the two pull away. It's true, they shouldn't kiss at this moment. The place was a mess.

"What do you say we clean this place up?" Marie suggested.

"I read ya loud and clear. Then, when we're done cleaning, let's go for a walk in the park." Redd said.

"Simple and perfect, Redd. You know your stuff." Marie giggled.

"I'll go get some mops!" Callie insisted as she skipped over to the manhole, and then turns into her squid form to exit the place.

Redd and Marie look at each other and smile. Marie is glad that Redd is okay, and Redd is glad that Marie hasn't suffered during the battle. A couple can really worry about each other, in any given situation.

The couple then leave the Outpost as well for other cleaning supplies. Who knows how much black ink is REALLY around the place. There were tons of it, after all.

A brief show of Switch appeared in the sky before disappearing again. Since Switch actually did watch the whole thing, he only said one word:

_"Anata wa rakkīikadesu..."_

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for Inkblot Switch. Next story is gonna be REAL good. I just can't wait to share that with all of you. :D**

**But it'll come someday. Just not soon. I'll make sure to put it out there for all of you to know for a long time. :p**

**Anyway guys, Stay Fresh, and see you next time! ;)**


End file.
